LadyMirai
' ' “Mistress of Happiness ♣” LadyMirai is former Guild Master and now an Administrator of Time. 'Personality' People describe her as the nicest person in the Guild. Doesn't have any enemies and so far its unknown whether there is someone who doesn't like her. She loves helping her friends and loves hearing "Thank you". Enjoys doing Guild business, such as changing member's ranks, checking messages, recruiting and informing Guild Master about anything that has been happening (due to his inactivity). Always making sure there are no problems in the guild. Not a fan of drama, but she likes to know what is going on with everyone's life so she can be able to help. Not going much into personal things though. Played by Katy 'History' LadyMirai was created 30th September 2013 by Katy. When she made Time, she didn't want her LadyMirai to be the GM until she becomes VP. And when she finally did, Mirai took the spot and been the GM for a long time. Didn't care much about rules, just wanted for everyone to enjoy and love the guild. She would let anyone be administrator who asked, but mostly her best friends, just to make them happy. After a while, Katy quitted Elsword, as she just got bored of it. She would get online only once a week for a minute, just to make sure guild is alive. And luckily it was. Although, those were the most inactive days of Time. Members dropped to somewhat 60/100 with very few active ones. After 1~2 months, Katy decides to get back to Elsword. Partly it was because she felt reasonable and like she owed, or at least wanted to "remake" her guild a bit. Make it alive again. After a year of being a GM, with help from her great friends, she managed to keep Time alive. thundermanqv (Tom) thought her to be patient and never give up when it comes to recruiting. Since then, she loved to do it - find new members in sparring rooms or at least meet fun people and new friends. With help of Taary (Jo - as her administrator then) she learned a lot of things of how to be a good and responsible GM. He was the one who pushed her and believed in her so she never gave up. In those days, she met a lot of amazing friends that she is in touch day today. Later on, Katy has decided to quit Elsword Time. She wanted to start over from a scratch. But not so long after, she decided it's better if she quits Elsword. It's unknown why exactly. She let RiettyChan (Rie - administrator then) take her place as GM. She felt really sad, because she kind of disappointed few of her friends and let go of something she created and held for so long. On the other hand, she was glad that others were happy with the new GM. She knew Rie was a good choice, because, despite not know each other that much, Katy trusted her, mainly because everyone else did. While not being on Elsword, Katy was in touch with her friends who still played and stuck to Time. One day, she was informed by Tom that Rie has quitted Elsword as well. When Mirai finally got online to check things out, she received an email from Rie, saying she got bored of playing - reached SSS, and lvl 70 (cap then), got the set she wanted, and didn't have need to play anymore. Katy understood that Rie couldn't stay only because of Time, because she wouldn't have fun anymore. Although, Katy feet quite uneasy not knowing who the new GM of Time is. After that, Tom told Katy it was Jo who Rie had put up to be the new GM. Katy was so relieved when she heard that. From all the people that she didn't knew were now in Time, Jo was her great friend and she believed he knew how to lead the guild. (Jo had his own guild before too, so knew what he was doing.) Not so long after, Katy decided to get back to Elswrod once again. Whenever she would recruit, in sparring rooms, there would be few of her friends who noticed she was back. She felt happy. But not so happy when they asked about Rie. Katy misses her, and she knows other do too. Still waiting and hoping she comes back. 'Relationships' : GuardxDog - Alek Guard is the one Mirai is married to in the game. Been together for almost 100 days now. She likes him a lot and enjoys his kind words. Although, Katy still feels as she doesn't know Alek that well. She is kind of "scared" to talk to him but she knows that more than anything she wants to get to know him better. Alek got Katy a costume, and she was grateful. Whenever he has KC, he would ask her does she needs anything from the IM, which kind of upsets her. He wants what's best for her but she feels as he doesn't take "no" for an answer. Appreciate the care but as she says, she doesn't need anything. : Taary - Jo Jo is Katy's big brother figure. As she doesn't have one in real life, Jo is the closest to it. She knew him for a long time and even before they were friends, Taary (with his former TT - Taar) was someone she would always run into sparring rooms. She never believed they would end up being great friends, as he is one of the best TT's in whole NA server. She knew that, but one day, they were properly introduced to each other by their common friend (Janna). Katy, then, joined Jo's former guild Salamandra but didn't stayed long there. As she doesn't use her other characters as much as she does Mirai. Jo and Katy became great friends, and after Jo lost his guild, he joined Time. : ajm017 - Evan Evan is a good friend to Katy. Evan though he is an officer, she is considering him as an Administrator, because he has been in the Guild for a long time and he is always informing her about whenever something is happening and she doesn't know it. : Shikurei - Rei Katy likes Rei a lot because he makes her laugh. She would sometimes ask for his help or an opinion. She appreciates him a lot as a friend. Katy is sometimes being "rude" to him in a joke, then should always apologize. Rei is sometimes turning to Katy to help him when someone is "bullying" him. : ChaosRuby70 - Scar Katy likes Scar a lot. Sometimes she finds her scary but she loves her a lot as friend. They don't talk that much, but they are in a good relationship. : Aereos - Hen As they are "the nicest" ones in the guild, they have no problems in their relationship. Katy likes talking to Hen because she finds him interesting. 'Trivia' *Katy's sister (in real life) was the one who told her to go with Void Princess when she was doubting which class to choose. *Her friends think it's ironic that she is using VP, because their personalities are quite different. *People think Katy game her VP name "LadyMirai" by anime Mirai Nikki. The truth is, she just likes the name. She haven't watched that anime yet. *People say she is the nicest person in the guild next to Aereos. *LadyMirai was created 3 days after Katy's birthday. *LadyMirai is former Guild Master of Time. *Never used K-Ching. *Usually plays around 11:30 PM CEST. *ChaosRuby70 would get online at the same time by accident. (Happened 4 times) *ChaosRuby70 once called Katy "Mistress of Happiness", and so Katy kept that as her intro message. *Always watching what she is supposed to say, although, she made a same mistake few times, as saying "sex" instead of "sec". Claiming its dark in the room so she can't see well when she is typing. *Never curse. Uses "s." as short or "pie" for any other curse. *She consider herself a bad pvper. 'Quotes' : "Hai" : "O mai..." : "I see, I see" : "There there" : "Time to expel some members..." : "Oh well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it soon!" : "I don't do PVP because I s. at it." : "I am not playing this game to be OP, but to have fun."